Looking After the Twins
by Dinostolemycookie
Summary: Mycroft calls upon Sherlock to do some babysitting. My first fanfic so please be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was sitting on the couch when the shrill ring of his phone cut through the peaceful silence.

"John…" He murmured lazily,

John stood up,

"Where,"

"Coat pocket,"

John walked over to the door where the coat in question was hanging.

"Sherlock Holmes' phone"

"Does brother not wish to speak with me?"

John glanced at Sherlock, watching him intently,

"No, I don't think so Mycroft," Upon hearing that name Sherlock lay back and closed his eyes,

"What do you want Mycroft?"

"I wish to ask a favour of my dear little brother,"

"He has too many cases now, we can't help,"

"This isn't a case."

John paused, mulling this over. Since when did Mycroft NOT have a case for Sherlock? And just what was this favour that he needs? John walked over to Sherlock and handed the phone over,

"Mycroft needs a favour and it isn't a case. Sherlock's eyebrows shot up. He held his hand out expectantly, getting up from the couch. John passed it over and Sherlock walked into the other room, answering the phone with a casual 'Hello _dear_ brother'

Ten minutes later the shouting still hadn't stopped

"WHY MYCROFT, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO MAKE ME... No… YOU WOULDN'T! But I can't care fo- …Yes I know that you have every power t-… YES I KNOW. FINE, FINE. I'LL LOOK AFTER THEM"

Seconds later the sound of Sherlock kicking the door closed behind him echoed through the flat and Sherlock came storming through, throwing himself on to the couch angrily.

"So what was that about?"

Sherlock glared at him

"Well? You haven't shouted that much since your Aunt Je… No. Please tell me she isn't coming back here!"

"No, thank god. She was crazy! Dear brother cornered me into looking after Aunt Jenny's grandchildren, Annalise and Neville. "

John snorted,

"You, looking after children? Does he even know anything about you?"

"He wouldn't have done it anyway but Auntie is going to France for a while and Mycroft is in the middle of some negotiation that prevents Britain from blowing up or something. Mummy and Father are out of the country which leaves me alone to look after them,"

"Can't they just hire a babysitter, or a friend?"

"No. The Holmes family likes to keep family values. Screwed up with me I imagine. But the point is they don't trust anyone but family to look after them, they are the 'babies' I suppose and only the best is good enough. Yet another point that they messed up with."

"So when are they coming?" John asked, stopping Sherlock's ranting,

"Mycroft is dropping them off tomorrow,"

"Well then, I suppose that we'll have to take it day by day from tomorrow on,"

"Fine."

"And Sherlock?"

"Yes John?"

"How did Mycroft blackmail you into this?"

Sherlock's eyes widened,

"You heard that?" John nodded "Well… um. He threatened to send my baby photos to the team at the Yard…"

John stared. And burst out laughing. Sherlock groaned and rolled over on the couch, his back facing John. "If you're going to laugh then go away!" John laughed some more.

"Goodnight Sherlock. See you tomorrow." Sherlock groaned in response.


	2. Chapter 2: The first day

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks for clicking that little 'next chapter' button and reading this. This is a lot longer than the first chapter and details the first day. Reviews are appreciated because I really want to know how to improve upon this story. This will be around 4-5 chapters in length (the 3 days that the twins are there and a few extras) so please keep an eye out for an update. Thankyou for reading and enjoy :)**

The next morning came quickly. John was woken by Sherlock rushing into his room and jumping on his bed.

"The twins! They're only 10 minutes away! Help me child-proof the flat, come on!" And with that Sherlock rushed out as fast as he came in. John groaned and rolled out of bed, falling on the floor and laying there for a few seconds

_How are we going to survive?_

After 10 minutes of frantic gathering of experiments, hiding the case reports and throwing away the arm in the fridge Sherlock was still almost pulling his hair out from stress,

"What if I need to go to a case, what if they find the experiments what i-"

"Sherlock, CALM THE HELL DOWN! You didn't care before and now you're freaking out! Mycroft will be here any second and when he does he will leave us with two children who we will be able to handle. Everything is put away, they won't find the cases and if you're having trouble we'll just get Ms. Hudson to look after them and maybe they can bake something, though if they ARE Holmes children then that might not be a good idea…"

And with that statement a knock came from the door. Ms. Hudson came rushing down the hall and opened the door.

"Hello Mycroft, you have a case for Sherlock?"

"In a sense, I suppose, may I come in?"

"Of course, dearie"

She opened the door and the sound of 3 sets of footsteps echoed down the hall. There was a polite knock at their door and as Sherlock wasn't getting up John answered,

"Hello Mycroft. And Annalise I assume?"

"Yes, hello John,"

"Sherlock said that there was another, where is he?" At that a small boy stepped out from behind Mycroft, looking down shyly. John squatted down to his height,

"Hello Neville, how are you? My name is John and I'll be helping Sherlock look after you. Is that okay?" Neville nodded slowly, a small smile creeping its way on to his face.

"Come on in then, Annalise and Neville. See you later Mycroft. You'll be picking them up in…"

"Three days. Ten o'clock. Have them ready to be sent to Mummy. Goodbye John."

"Goodbye Mycroft" John called as he closed the door. He looked at the two twins. They had inherited Sherlock's curly hair and Mycroft's eyes. Suppose it was a Holmes thing. They were about 9 years old and Annalise had her hair long, with a small nose and lips. Neville was slightly smaller than his sister and his hair was the same length as Sherlock's, although a dark shade of brown instead of black. Annalise wore a light red dress with black details, made of delicate silk and expensive material. Neville wore dress pants, a nice shirt and a waistcoat. These children were fancy, and looked quite rich. Sherlock strode around the corner wearing his classic suit and purple shirt. He grabbed his scarf and coat and made to leave,

"Lestrade called. Case. Coming?"

"No, Sherlock! We have the children and we can't just run off at the call of a case. I'm sure that the Yard will be fine alone. Now stay here and look after Annalise and Neville."

Sherlock groaned and put back his coat and scarf. He stood tall and looked down at his relatives.

"Well, hello then. How is your Grandmother?"

"Tried to set the house on fire again, luckily Kylie was visiting so we were able to stop it,"

"Ah. Tried to do that here once. I tried to put it out with some water but turns out it was combustible, never doing that again." The twins laughed quietly.

"Now, why don't we get you out of those clothes?"

"Thank you! Jeez these pants are itchy, but can I keep the waistcoat?" Neville asked,

"Sure. Why do you want to keep it?"

"Nanna Jenny was watching some show about aliens and I saw a character wearing one and I like it. And can I have some coffee?" John laughed. He knew that show quite well and 9 year olds should not watch it.

"No you cannot have coffee, remember last time?" Sherlock chastised softly,

"Oh… well do you have any orange juice?" Neville giggled. John walked off towards the kitchen calling

"Yes we do, welcome to 221B Baker Street!

Annalise and Neville were on the couch, sitting politely. Annalise had changed into jeans and a blue shirt with a pony on it. Neville had changed his shirt and pants but had kept his waistcoat. John sat down in his armchair.

"So, remind me, how are you related to Sherlock?" He asked the twins. Annalise decided to answer,

"Our grandmother is his Aunt. Not quite sure what it is called but we secretly call him Uncle Sherly,"

"That is perfect!" John laughed, "Please can you call him that from now on?" Neville laughed as well,

"Okay, will it make him mad?"

"No. But I'd love to see his face" John laughed again.

Sherlock was pottering around the kitchen, attempting to make some sort of edible food. John was in his armchair updating his blog. Neville was having a bath and Annalise was reading. Suddenly he heard Neville call from upstairs,

"UNCLE SHERLY! DO YOU HAVE A SPARE TOWEL?" Sherlock stopped. His eyes popped at the nickname. John stifled a laugh, pretending not to notice,

'Uncle Sherly? Are you okay?" Annalise asked from the couch.

"Um… yes. I'll get a towel. Now, be right up" Sherlock called. He started to go, and stopped halfway, thinking. He then continued to go upstairs to give Neville a towel. As soon as he left John and Annalise burst out laughing. It was one thing to see Sherlock with a black face over a failed experiment but seeing him so… domesticated, it was hilarious. John and Annalise looked at each other,

"So… Uncle Sherly is going to stick?" He asked happily, Annalise nodded,

"With that reaction you bet I'll be using that until I die," Annalise laughed. Sherlock came running down the stairs shouting,

"WHO WAS LAUGHING? JOHN!

John and Annalise shared another look and giggled

"UNCLE SHERLOCK!" Neville shouted. Sherlock's head turned around slowly.

"What?" He asked lazily. Right now Lestrade found a case for him and he was thinking. John had stopped him from rushing out for the third time that hour and he was getting restless.

"I'm boooored. Can we do something?" Neville moaned,

"Yeah. I want cake, or cookies! I'M HUNGRY" Annalise added. Sherlock groaned and ran his hands through his hair. This was so easy this morning, one mention of changing clothes, a chat with John and they were happy as could be. Now he understood what John felt like when he had to put up with him when he was 'bored'.

"Fine. Let's make a cake then." Sherlock jumped up and strode over to the kitchen, gathering flour and eggs and all necessary ingredients to make a chocolate cake. Annalise and Neville cheered and ran over to help.

Throughout cooking there were many shouts of 'Sherly! We don't put the eggshell in the batter!' 'That isn't how you pre-set an oven' and 'HOW ARE YOU CONSIDERED AN ADULT?' Annalise and Neville were finally experiencing the very ignorant part of Sherlock.

Hours later (after many failed attempts) the three children strode out of the kitchen, Neville holding the cake above his head while his twin was shouting the Lion King song. Sherlock was leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face, although slightly confused at their antics. It was funny, seeing the usually sociopathic detective with batter in his hair, smudged on his cheek and a blob of chocolate on his nose. The two children were better off, choosing to wear some of John's old shirts which were taken off, leaving Neville's waistcoat pristine.

"Alright you three, shower then we can have your cake with some hot chocolate and tea. The twins cheered and Sherlock grinned. He loves John's tea.

After a surprisingly non-lethal slice of cake and a bedtime story later (that bit was up to John, the only stories Sherlock told were not appropriate for children of their age) Sherlock was tucking the twins into his bed. Since he didn't sleep much anyway he was taking the couch.

"Uncle Sherly?" Annalise asked

"Yes Annalise,"

"Thank you for looking after us. I promise we'll try not to be a burden!"

"Thanks Annalise. Goodnight" The resounding 'goodnight' put a smile on Sherlock's face. He turned around and left the room, leaving the door open _just_ a crack.


	3. Chapter 3: Annalise's first case

**A/N Hello again! Thanks so much to the one reviewer and I'm glad you thought it was funny. Also to the two favorites and the two followers and all of you reading this now. This one really came in two bursts. This is more developing a slightly more serious story (but not by much) and it details Annalise's first case! Yay! More of the second day will come later but as this chapter came to just over 1,300 words I decided to cut it there which means more twin-ly goodness later on! Reviews really help me know what I'm doing right and what I can improve upon so any constructive criticism is appreciated and wanted. Thanks for reading :)**

_**Disclaimer: (just realised I didn't do this before) SHERLOCK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I am getting no money out of this and I don't intend to. This isn't 50 shades of grey (:P) So... yeah. The only things I own is the storyline and the twins. Disclaimer fairy OUT!**_

Two days in a row Doctor John Watson was woken up by someone rushing into his room. Whereas yesterday it was Sherlock all in a huff about his cousin's son and daughter coming over to stay, it was the son and daughter in question that woke him up.

"Uncle John! WAKE UP SILLY FACE!" He heard the voice he recognised as Neville shout in his ear. He just pulled the covers over his head and groaned. It was too early to get up! Especially on a Saturday. But the twins were insistent.

"Come _on_ Uncle John, get up! Uncle Sherly is taking us somewhere!"

Sherlock taking them somewhere… please don't let it be a case! At this thought John sat up and said to the two children bouncing on the end of his bed,

"Okay! I'll be down in two minutes, just let me get changed." The twins nodded happily and ran out, calling for their Uncle Sherly. John groaned as he got out of bed, changing into a pair of jeans, a shirt and one of his favourite jumpers. He plodded down the stairs wondering where in the world Sherlock was taking them. As he got downstairs he saw Sherlock putting on his coat and scarf, Annalise and Neville waiting next to him. Annalise was wearing a coat like Sherlock's except it was red and a bit shorter. Neville was wearing his usual clothes with the addition of a red silk waistcoat and a black coat, same length as Annalise's.

Sherlock ushered them out the door and waved down a taxi. After giving the address to the driver Sherlock sat silently. This was strange as he would usually be talking a mile a minute.

"Where are we going, Sherlock?" John asked warily.

"Lestrade called," he answered sheepishly. John put his hand to his forehead.

"You brought the twins… to a case!" He shouted, annoyed. Sherlock just sat there.

"Yes, it isn't a murder or anything too dangerous. It's a robbery on one of the most secure houses in England. They stole the wife's jewellery collection. Lestrade thought it would interest me enough to get out of the house. _Apparently_ I've been a bit sulky lately." Sherlock murmured. John shook his head in annoyance and shut up for the rest of the ride.

"Now children, welcome to your first crime scene!" Sherlock announced with a flourish, throwing the doors open,

"Actually it isn't our _first_, but it's the first that we're not really involved," Annalise drawled in the typical Holmes way. Sherlock's stature seemed to droop sadly. John seemed to perk up at the mention of the two 9 year olds being involved in a crime scene,

"Ho-"

"Nanna Jenny decided to steal the neighbour's cat. Police came, found her stash of fireworks and we weren't allowed back in for a week." Neville explained, cutting off John's question.

Lestrade walked through the door, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He looked up and stopped at the sight of the two children,

"Sherlock… why are there children at a crime scene? In fact… are those the kids that had that crazy-"

"Yup! That's us, Annalise and Neville at your service," Annalise chuckled holding out her hand. Lestrade shook it slowly, slightly confused.

"Well… crime scene" He turned around and lead the small group through the hallway.

They got to the main room where draws were strewn open and documents littered the floor, lamps were knocked over and there was shattered glass and a wet patch from when they assumed the burglar knocked over a glass full of water.

"Family says that they had gone out to see a play for the night. Came back around 12 at night, door was locked and nothing was disturbed and everything was fine. Until they got to here. The father was getting a glass of water and dropped it when he saw the destruction. They called the police and now we're here. Left everything as it was last night, we didn't move anything." Lestrade explained.

Sherlock walked around the room in his usual manner, except Annalise followed him curiously. John leaned against the doorway, he was a doctor and no one was hurt or murdered, he had no use here unless Sherlock wanted to vent ideas. Neville stuck to John, taking an observational role like John. Sherlock was muttering and talking to Annalise. He went over to Lestrade and asked,

"Where's the family?"

Line break ~Line break ~Line break ~Line break ~Line break ~Line break~

After 10 minutes of shouting from upstairs Sherlock whooshed down, Annalise in tow. She seemed excited. Sherlock was looking at her proudly, obviously she did something good.

"Well then Lestrade, I think this case is closed." He called, walking outside,

"Sherlock! You didn't even tell us who did it," Lestrade yelled after him. A small cough came from the bottom of the stairs. Lestrade looked around, Annalise sat on the stairs, smiling slightly.

"Shall I explain?" She asked mockingly,

"You… the grandchild of firework lady?" Lestrade stated incredulously,

"And related to the great Sherlock Holmes, really, you should have a higher opinion of me. Especially as I worked out the case only 10 minutes after Uncle Sherlock." Lestrade sighed,

"Fine. Explain." Annabelle squealed happily and jumped up, running over to the window.

"Here," she pointed, "Is an imprint of a shoe. A very small shoe. I knew to look because the door was locked and there was no evidence of tampering. The destruction was only in this room and this is the only entrance. This shoe is too small for a normal adult so the logical assumption is a child broke in. Now, this is the one of the most secure houses in London so a mere child could not have gotten past. They needed adult help to do this. Among reckless destruction the main thing stolen was a watch belonging to the Great-great grandmother of the Father, diamond studded and solid silver with a sapphire face and gold arms, very expensive and _very_ sentimental. Right now there would be two options: a normal burglar with a child accomplice and months of planning and the other… I'll get to that," She smirked as Lestrade sighed again, "When Sherlock 'interviewed' the family there was a large amount of insurance put on this watch, even more than the car. Now, the family said they went out to a play along with their seven-year old child. All the plays on in the last 5 days that are appropriate for children end at 9 at the latest, so either the child didn't come in which case they were lying or the child was doing something _else. _I bet that if you traced the family's bank details you would find that they have bought a very small safe. Conclusion: Child came to the play but left on time and came home. He came in through the garden and was told to enter through the window. If you had a look outside there would be footprints, quite muddy last night, since he knew the security systems he got in easily. Any child told to wreck a room would have much fun doing so, he gave the watch to his father who put it in the safe, wrecked the room and locked the window from the outside and went to bed, when his parents came home it would seem like he was with them. They would get the insurance money from the watch and nobody would suspect them, who steals their own watch? This story fits all the facts without changing the evidence. Arrest the father, the mother had no part in this." And with that John started to laugh. Now he knew that genius ran in the family. John offered his hand out to Neville and Annalise and walked out, laughing as Anderson muttered,

"Oh god, not another one"

The cab ride home was loud and buzzing. Annalise was excited that she had solved her first case only minutes after Sherlock, John was busy congratulating Annalise on her skills, Neville was complaining about how Anderson had ripped his waistcoat with one of his 'tools of idiocy' and Sherlock was silent, beaming at his relative, pride shining in his eyes. This would not be the last case she solved. He felt it.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice cream and Muggles

**A/N: Hello! First off, thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter! Your support means a lot to me and as this is my first fanfic I am so excited to be getting feedback! I might turn a few points of this chapter into one-shots in the future so keep an eye out for this. At the very end there is a bit of an epilogue of sorts but it isn't essential to the story and this is not the end! If you are interested in finding out the ice cream flavours were chosen as follows: Sherlock- quite plain but with a bit of flair, John's is kind of based off a pancake on #205 of the RoosterTeeth podcast if you were watching/listening. (if by any chance you are a RT fan PLEASE contact me in some way, I'd love to chat!) Neville's is my favourite ice cream combo and Annalise's is what I consider to be a big, celebratory one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock! All characters except for the twins and Fiona I have no claim over! Plot is mine though (*it's something* guy)**

Sherlock decided that with Annalise's great deduction skills it was time for a celebration. So what else to do other than get ice cream?

The cab stopped just outside a small, family owned ice cream shop. Sherlock strode in, his entourage following loyally while Annalise and Neville bere buzzing at the prospect of sugar. An old woman came bustling out of the door, humming happily, when she heard the tinkle of the bell. But she stopped when she saw who it was.

"Sherlock?" She whispered quietly,

"Yes. Hello Fiona," He murmured in the usual 'Sherlock' fashion. In a second Fiona's arms were around him in a giant motherly hug.

"You should really call more often, Sherlock! Last time we met you barely helped me then left without a goodbye! You silly boy, have you been eating right? Who are these people, are they… is he your bo-"

"No! We're not, I mean… do you think that we're-" John cut her off hastily, trailing off at the end of his sentence. Sherlock chuckled,

"No Fiona, John and I are flatmates, he helps me with cases sometimes and these are my relatives, Annalise and Neville. They are Aunt Jenny's children." At this little tidbit of information Fiona started to look at them warily,

"They're not going to try to burn the shop down… right?" She asked. John stepped in,

"Oh no, they completely take after Sherlock. Annalise even solved a case this morning, which actually brings us to why we're here! Celebratory ice cream!" John shouted the last sentence happily, throwing his arms into the air while the twins cheered happily.

"Well in that case, let there be ice cream!" Fiona shouted as well.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLI NEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN EBREAK

Soon they were seated at a table, each one enthusiastically eating their ice cream. Sherlock had gone with a simple vanilla and waffle cone with a strawberry topping. John had gotten a white choc chip and macadamia in chocolate ice cream with a chocolate lined cone, Neville had gone for the option of a double scoop with hokey-pokey and English toffee while Annalise, the star of the day, got a huge banana split topped with drizzled chocolate, sliced strawberries and nuts. John decided to break the comfortable silence,

"So Sherlock, how do you know Fiona?"

"Case," He replied simply. John sighed and waited for Sherlock to elaborate. Sherlock eventually noticed John and continued,

"Her old shop was burned down, since she was found running away with a box of matches in her pocket they arrested her for arson and insurance fraud. Her husband called on me and I proved that it was not her fault. Some random teenager looking for fun did it, by the way,"

"And I have been eternally grateful since then. Did you know that he was only 19 when he solved the case? My husband was his science teacher, right little bugger you were Sherlock, always correcting him. Ever since then we've been there for him. Last time I saw him was 3 or 4 years ago… helped my friend who got in a spot of trouble. Anyway, I feel like a small replacement mother since, well you know. I won't get into details. But I truly feel as if he is my son," Fiona stated proudly, hugging Sherlock's shoulders. John smiled; it was nice to know Sherlock was being looked after before he was here. Fiona rushed back over to the counter as another customer came in, greeting them with a friendly 'hello dearies!'

"Oh my god…" John said, staring over Sherlock's shoulder. Neville strained to look over, almost falling out of his chair. Sherlock turned around slowly and came to see…

Anderson and Donovan, holding hands and whispering to each other. Donovan giggled and they walked up to the counter.

"Anderson is cheating again," Sherlock commented lazily and turned around before either of the two could see them. Neville whispered to John,

"Is that the horse-faced man from the crime scene?" John chuckled,

"Yes, your Uncle Sherlock has a… mild dislike for him,"

"He is an inefficient idiot not worthy of working the paper route let alone in crime scene forensics. How he managed to graduate from primary school escapes me. This is more than a mild dislike." Neville stared for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Anderson and Donavan. Suddenly one of the cups of sugar on the table was knocked off, Annalise leapt to save it but it clattered to the floor loudly. John cringed as the two idiots turned around and saw the group. Anderson smirked and called loudly,

"Oi Freak! What are you doing ruining children's ice cream? You already ruin enough people's lives already. Go home to your lair already," But then his eyes zoned in on the two children,

"Wow, is John actually looking after those children? God knows that you're not responsible enough to do it. You would probably blow them up, or at least poison them. How is that going John?" Donavan decided to join in

"Seriously you two, get away from that man," She called, smirking, "He is the most horrible person in London. I don't know how you got here but run away before he can scar you." Donavan turned around, grabbing her ice cream from a gobsmacked Fiona and flouncing off to a table as Anderson followed suit (except without the flouncing). But that wasn't the only thing that happened. Neville stood up, shaking slightly. He opened his mouth and,

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO THE GREAT SHERLOCK HOLMES! HE IS SO MUCH OF A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN BE IN THE SAME ROOM, THE SAME TOWN EVEN!" Neville drew in a deep breath and continued a bit quieter, "How can you say those things when you are the one cheating on your wife for the…" he looked to Annalise who had stood up next to him,

"fifth," She supplied to him,

"Fifth time this month. In the one and a half days I've spent with him he has shown more responsibility than I have seen you handle any evidence this morning. Sherlock Holmes is a great man and I am proud to be related to him. Oh and did I mention one of my closest of friend's dad runs the Daily Informer? I can have you shamed in one day flat. All your friends will desert you,"

"If you even have any besides this one ," Annalise chimed in,

"Thank you, sister, If you ever insult Sherlock in my presence again… mark my words… you will regret it. Oh and one more thing… YOU ARE AN UGLY HORSE FACED…" He stopped, searching for the right word.

"MUGGLE!" Annalise shouted,

"YEAH, MUGGLE!" With that Neville angrily threw his chair back and sat down, Annalise calmly sitting across from him again. John stuttered nervously,

"Well that was…interesting…" He finally got out, bursting into droves of laughter. Sherlock's baritone chuckle accompanied it after a few seconds. Eventually everyone, even the fuming Neville, were laughing. Soon after Fiona gave them their change, glaring the whole time and saying,

"I'll have you know you are not welcome here anymore,"

Anderson and Donavan left, with red faces in front of the small crowd that had gathered at the sound of Neville shouting.

Fiona came rushing over.

"Those people were horrible

Many hours later after the twins were in bed and the fire was dying down, John was updating his blog with the events of that afternoon. The scene was too perfect not to share across the web. Sherlock was lying on the couch, quietly muttering insults at the telly. He sat up suddenly.

"John…" He started,

"Yes Sherlock?"

"What's a muggle?"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLI NEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN EBREAKLINEBREAK

**Optional epilogue-ish thing:**

_The next week when Anderson went into work everyone was staring. One of his co-workers came up to him and asked,_

_"Why would you say those horrible things?" Anderson stared. How did she know? The next thing he knew he was being called into Lestrade's office. _

_"Anderson," Lestrade started wearily,_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, stop insulting Sherlock! The' ice-cream-shoutout as the blog called it has given you some pretty bad publicity, and that reflects on us as well. I'm going to have to suspend you for a couple of days so you can think over what you did. I know this seems harsh but really, think before you act! I have to put up with you and Sherlock slinging insults at crime scenes but this is getting out of hand. Go home. If we need you we'll call. Goodbye Anderson."_

_This was crazy._

_"Oh and by the way," Anderson was walking out the door but he turned around hopefully,_

_"Was that really the fifth time?" Anderson huffed and walked out, feeling the stares of his co-workers shooting him in the back._


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Sherlock

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry this has taken a while but schoolwork comes first and I'm not really finding the time to be able to write on a whim anymore. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and if you do please review! (If you don't like it then tell me why, maybe I can improve it!) Thanks to my sister, Hana for kind of pushing me to write this (I wrote this whole thing in the car on the way home from circus school :D)so thanks for that. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5: Sherlock...

John awoke to… nothing. Surprisingly the twins seemed to have a sleep in this morning. John sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Shrugging on his dressing gown he shuffled downstairs and made up a cup of tea. He sunk into his armchair, laptop at the ready. Maybe he should email Sarah? It's been a while since they've gone out. As he rose his mug to his lips his eyes fluttered in the direction of Sherlock's couch. Neville was lying down, probably asleep. Shouldn't he have been in bed? Neville groaned and rolled over, still dressed in his favourite waistcoat.

"John?" he murmured sleepily,

"Neville… why are you down here instead of in bed? And why are you dressed?" John asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Uncle Sherly and Annalise went out today and I wanted to go but I woke up too late,' He half sobbed, "I wanted to go with them! Uncle Sherly said he was going to show her the morgue!"

John stopped and sighed. Sherlock was showing her this early in life?

"Would you really want to spend all day staring at dead bodies and Sherlock being rude and annoying trying to teach you the tricks of the trade?" He questioned. Neville looked up and shook his head, thinking of the idea.

"I… I just felt like she was the favourite. I didn't want to miss out." Neville admitted quietly. John thought for a second.

"A new amusement park opened up for the weekend not too far away. Do you want to go?" John finally said,

"YES!" Neville shouted happily, "Daddy never let us go anywhere fun. And to Annalise and Sherly, let's see who's missing out"

John laughed and stood up, starting to get ready to go.

About an hour later they were pulling up at Silver's Amusement Park. John paid the cabbie and took Neville's hand as they paid admission and entered. Immediately Neville gasped at the sight. A huge Ferris wheel took up most of the horizon, games and stands lined the path they were on. Colourful balloons obscured some of the names. Clowns and gymnasts walked freely around, giving candy to children and fliers to the parents. A large tent could be seen in the distance where it seemed a performance was going on. A rollercoaster looped its way around the perimeter of the park. Several rides flashed and screams came from a large tower where a capsule was dropping. Neville spun in a 360, taking in all the sights. John laughed at his antics,

"Where to first?" He asked. Neville pulled him in the direction of a row of stalls selling candy and fairy floss.

After paying for the sugary treats they walked around, finding something they liked.

"John, can we go on the roller coaster?" Neville asked tentatively,

"Of course!" John had been waiting for Neville to ask. Ever since he was a little kid he loved them. The exhilarating clickety clack of the cart making its way up the steep incline, the way his stomach dropped when the coaster went over the drop. It was one of his favourite childhood experiences. Neville gasped happily as the coaster rushed past them.

Neville loved every second of the ride, the ups and downs, the speed, the screaming coming from the bunch of girls behind him. Everything was fantastic.

After hours of rides and food they happened to run across someone,

"HEY JOHN!" They heard a voice call. John turned around and scanned the massive crowd to find the source of the voice. He eyes zoned in on Lestrade.

"Hey Greg, "John called back, grabbing Neville's shoulder to make sure he was still there.

"What brings you around here, John?" Lestrade asked,

"Neville and I were left at home by mister 'I'll just run off and bring my nine-year old niece to see dead bodies' so we decided to go off and have some fun round here, you?" John replied, rolling his eyes at the mention of Sherlock. Neville giggled, slightly hyper from all the fairy floss he consumed.

"Running security, my second best man called in sick so I decided to come and run this"

John's phone rang at the same time as Lestrade's. John looked at the caller I.D.

Sherlock.

Lestrade excused himself to take his call. John answered his phone lazily,

"Yes Sherlock?"

"We have a murder"

"Do we have to deal with this now?"

John could imagine Sherlock's pout.

"Come on John, it's even an eight!"

"But Neville and I are having so much fun; do we have to ruin it?"

"Yes. Who says this isn't fun?" John heard another voice come through the phone,

"UNCLE SHERLY! Look at this mark, isn't it a bit suspicious?" John heard Sherlock try to block the sound,

"Sherlock…" John probed

"Yes?" he replied sheepishly

"Did you bring your nine-year old niece to a MURDER SCENE!?" John yelled, attracting the stares of some people.

"Was I meant to leave her at home? Isn't that irresponsible?" Sherlock countered,

"We have Ms. Hudson!" John reminded him.

"She is a great help to me at scenes,"

"Someone has died, this is a murder scene! Not a robbery, not some petty feud. A full-blown murder, with a body!"

"Half a body," Sherlock muttered,

"Ha-. Sherlock… half a body? This conversation is over, I'm swinging by and taking Annalise and Neville home or to the movies or something. This is too much." John hung up before Sherlock could argue. He turned to Neville and Lestrade who had finished his call.

"There's a murder. Apparently Sherlock is already on the scene, coming?" Lestrade asked.

"No. But if you have a lift there I'll come."

John tucked in Annalise and Neville.

"Today was fun, wasn't it John?" Neville asked,

"Yeah. I still can't believe Sherlock brought you to a murder scene though," He directed at Annalise who grinned happily,

"Yeah! That was so fun. I learnt so much. Like ho-" Annalise started saying but John cut her off.

"Annalise, leave it for tonight. Goodnight you two!" He called shutting the door,

"G'night Uncle John"

He smiled.

**OH! Next chapter will be Annalise and sherlock's day! I might not get that up for a while -.- But if you want look out for it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello guys! Thanks to all who reviewed over the whole course of this story! So special thanks to TheDeductionist, Polymer1, girlwithoceaneyes, Midnight Myst and the two guests! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I had originally planned this story arc to last for only one chapter, then I decided to show Sherly and Annalise's story but then it went beyond my aim for around 1,000 words a chapter so next will be the second part to this!**

**This time I'm writing from Annalise's perspective, hope I did it okay!**

CHAPTER SIX: Sherlock and Annalise

I woke up with a start. Uncle Sherlock was standing in my room, throwing a set of clothes at me.

"Get up." He said, curtly. I mumbled something that could be taken as sure and got out of bed.

"Why am I up this early?" I mumbled sleepily,

"We," Uncle Sherly paused for dramatic effect, "Are going to Bart's Hospital to give you your first look at a cadaver!"

Wow.

I mean, wow.

I had been asking Uncle Sherly to start teaching me the tricks of his trade ever since I was old enough to talk. Every time I asked Dad would shush me in an annoyed manner and walk off, muttering about how 'the brains in this family always stray off track'. Since Uncle Sherly has started babysitting Neville and I, I think I have asked at least a hundred times for him to teach me. I never knew he actually listened!

I threw on the pale jeans and red sweater in a rush, combing through my messy hair with my fingers before huffing and throwing it up into a ponytail. I didn't want it to get in the way of anything today. After chucking on some shoes I found strewn across the floor I rushed downstairs and practically inhaled breakfast. Uncle Sherly was sitting calmly on the couch, sipping his black coffee, acting like this wasn't one of the best days of my life.

We caught a cab to the hospital and I couldn't stop moving. Uncle Sherly told me multiple times to stop bouncing my knee, or tapping my fingers. He eventually gave up and let me continue with my nervous habits. As soon as the cab pulled to a stop Sherly jumped out of the cab, forgetting to pay. I sighed, pulled Uncle Sherly's wallet out of my pocket and paid the man with a small 'Sorry!'

Uncle Sherly led me through some winding corridors, getting lower and lower and colder as we neared the morgue. We stopped for a second to talk to a nervous looking woman.

"Um.. He- Hello Sherlock!" She chirped brightly, badly concealing the nervousness in her voice,

"Hello Molly," Uncle replied, faking a polite and interested voice,

"Oh, and who is this? Is she your-"the woman started saying with wide eyes as Uncle Sherly cut her off,

"Niece. This is my brother's daughter, Annalise. She is staying with me for a couple days while my family are occupied with other matters. I brought her here today to teach her some things." Molly looked surprised,

"You are letting her see a body? How old is she?"

"Nine, ten next month. Definitely old enough to learn," I cut in, using Uncle Sherly's tone of voice when he dealt with people he thought were idiots. Uncle snorted quietly, noticing my tone. Molly seemed oblivious though,

"Well, how are you going to get access?" She asked,

"Well that's why I'm talking to you," Uncle replied

"No Sherlock, I can't let you in," Molly said flatly, but with a waver that suggested that she wasn't so sure of it herself. Sherlock huffed and turned back the way he came. He couldn't just give up like that, could he? Wait, he turned around and walked back to Molly,

"On a completely different note are you wearing a different type of perfume today? It… jumps out, more than usual," Sherlock's voice changed, became deeper, more… persuasive. My eyes widened as I realised. Molly stuttered before nodding.

"Well, I suppose I have to let down my _dear_ little niece. Guess I'll just go ho-"

"Fine! Come on in, we have a fresh one from this morning. Died of a heart attack, 45 years old, male, perfectly healthy except for the heart problem. To your liking?" Molly interrupted Sherlock, eyes shining in hope that she had pleased him. Sherlock smirked and strode into the room.

"Sure, good," he called over his shoulder. Molly called something about going out for coffee later but Sherlock brushed it off, pretending not to hear her.

I listened intently as Uncle Sherly showed me the different parts of the body, signs of poisoning and bruise patterns. We decided to take a break (for my sake of course) and we walked upstairs to the small café that the hospital had. Straight after sitting down I saw a streak of a labcoat as Molly sat down, putting a cup of coffee in front of Sherly.

"Black, like always," She chirped, eyeing him for a reaction. He rolled his eyes and picked it up, gesturing in a silent 'cheers' motion before taking a sip. Her eyes lit up, happy that she had pleased him. When will she realise that he isn't interested? Molly seemed like a nice girl but seriously, take a hint.

"So… getting anywhere with the whole 'teaching' thing?" She asked half-jokingly, looking at me sceptically,

"Yes actually, I can now tell between the different bruising from hands, blunt objects and other forms of bruising. Apparently I'm learning only a little slower than Uncle Sherly when he was my age," I replied, an indignant tone taking over,

"That she is," Uncle Sherly spoke, "I'm very proud of her, hopefully within a few years she might be able to solve cases on her own. Maybe she could do it with Neville…" He drifted off slightly towards the end. Molly looked inquisitive,

"Neville?" She asked,

"My twin brother, likes waistcoats and thinks he likes coffee. We left him behind, thought he might have enjoyed a day lazing around instead of looking at dead bodies all day," I said, smiling at the thought of my brother, probably asleep or eating some of John's pancakes.

"Oh. Okay then." Molly answered.

We were working on the finer details of things when Uncle Sherly's phone rang.

"Sherlock Holmes" He answered, and listened. He started nodding than hung up.  
"We have a case, murder!" He cried in glee. I stopped, mouth gaping open. A case? I get to help Uncle Sherly solve a _murder_ case? This really is the best day of my life!

"Come on, we need to catch a cab there. Grab your sweater.

I ran over to the table where I had discarded my sweater. We were soon striding out of the hospital, Sherly's coat billowing and me running to keep up with his long, purposeful strides. We soon caught a cab to the crime scene. I saw the people that had bothered us at the ice cream shop yesterday. The lady took one look at us and sighed, pulling up the tape and letting us through.

It was a small house, the body… well, half a body, was in the front room. A vase was smashed in the corner and some of the furniture was overturned. Uncle Sherly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled someone, presumably John, he answered. I could hear him over the phone.

"Yes Sherlock?"

"We have a murder"

"Do we have to deal with this now?"

Uncle Sherly… pouted?

"Come on John, it's even an eight!"

"But Neville and I are having so much fun; do we have to ruin it?"

"Yes. Who says this isn't fun?"

I decided to check over the body while Sherly was on the phone. Him and John arguing wasn't as interesting as my first ever murder case. I saw a mark on the neck that didn't correspond with his other injuries,

"UNCLE SHERLY! Look at this mark, isn't it a bit suspicious?" I called over to him. He hurriedly put his hand over the speaker, hoping to block my voice

"Sherlock…" I heard John say, slowly and angrily

"Yes?" Uncle Sherly replied sheepishly

"Did you bring your nine year old niece to a MURDER SCENE!?" John yelled, making Uncle Sherly pull his head away from the phone and hold it at arms length, after John was done he returned it to his ear

"Was I meant to leave her at home? Isn't that irresponsible?" Sherlock countered,

"We have Ms. Hudson!" John reminded him.

"She is a great help to me at scenes,"

"Someone has died, this is a murder scene! Not a robbery, not some petty feud. A full blown murder, with a body!"

"Half a body," Sherlock muttered,

"Ha-. Sherlock… half a body? This conversation is over, I'm swinging by and taking Annalise and Neville home or to the movies or something. This is too much." John hung up before Sherly could answer. My Uncle looked at me with wide eyes,

No.

My first murder case and John is going to take me before it's over?!

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys!**

**Next chapter is probably going to be John coming for Annalise and Sherlock being annoyed... plus a twist :P**

**Hopefully it will be up soon as my ideas are flowing very fast these days!**

**Although don't expect anything until after the week after easter, I have a scout camp then a 30k hike two days after that so I won't have much time for writing -.-**

**Love you guys who are reviewing, you give me the inspiration to write so thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strife

CHAPTER 7: Strife

John came storming into the house, not even bothering to listen to Donavan's shout of

"Oi! Are you even allowed in yet?"

Neville walked calmly after him, glaring at Donavan along the way. She seemed to shrink at his glare, remembering the lecture he had given her a few days prior. Neville walked into the open door and went into the room where the shouting was coming from,

"HOW DARE YOU BRING A YOUNG, NINE YEAR OLD GIRL TO A MURDER SCENE? ARE YOU MENTALLY DEFICIENT?" John yelled, tapping his head in an angry matter

"She can handle it, you should have seen her this morning. She was exceptional at recognising bruising patterns and blood splatter trajectory! This day is apparently the 'best of her life' as she was so fond of repeating for the last 5 or so hours" Sherlock replied, coolly

"But this scene… it's messy! And seriously Sherlock, half a body? Couldn't you have picked a better case?" John sighed exasperatedly, running his hand through his hair. Neville walked over to his sister, still sitting by the body, writing small notes on a pad she had in her pocket. Sherlock and John continued to argue in the background as Neville whispered to his sister,

"How are you going?"

"Good. I can't get over the mark on the neck, it seems too different. It isn't a bruise or a cut or even a birthmark but I need uncle Sherly to help me identify it. How was your day so far?" Annalise replied

"Really good actually! John and I went to an amusement park and I got to go on a roller coaster!" Neville giggled happily, Annalise gasped in awe,

"Really? Dad would have never let us go there with him," She said sadly,

"Yeah…" Neville trailed off.

They looked back over to the area where John and Sherlock were still arguing. Well, John was yelling at Sherlock while he just stared off, probably analysing some facts for the case. Annalise chuckled and looked back at Neville

"How long do you reckon it will take them to stop arguing? Gosh, they're like a married couple."

Neville laughed, imagining John in a dress, saying his wedding vows as Sherlock rushed off because of a case. Annalise looked at him, smiling, half asking what was going through his head that made him laugh so hard.

John and Sherlock looked over to the two children, sitting by the body and laughing. John's harsh expression softened. He glanced back at Sherlock, a small flicker of pleading passed his face. John sighed.

"Fine. We can work the case."

Annalise's head shot up as she heard John give the okay. She rushed over to him, throwing his arms around his waist and burying her face into his jumper,

"THANKYOU THANKYOU SO MUCH JOHN I LOVE YOU TO DEATH RIGHT NOW" She yelled, slightly muffled by John's jumper. John slowly brought his arms to hug her back,

"That's okay?" He answered, shocked by her enthusiastic response. Annalise broke free from the hug and ran over to the body,

"Now, the body is cut from the lower waist down. It seems jagged and rough, like it was cut with a saw of some kind. But the cut is also very consistent so it would have been fast as well… I think some sort of power tool might have done this." Annalise deduced. Sherlock walked over, glancing over the body and nodding his head. He gestured for her to continue. She went around the body, picking up and inspecting his wrists, the inside of his jumper pocket and under the neck.

"The marks on the neck are small and crescent-shaped. Fingernails then, but there are a few flakes of red around the marks which I am assuming is some sort of nail polish. No bruising though, so the marks were caused by accident rather than in a fit of rage." Annalise finished, looking to Sherlock for help,

"Annalise is right" He murmured, inspecting the body, "There is some nail polish around these fingernail marks, although you haven't considered all the possibilities that have led to it being there. Although you did pick a reasonable one," Sherlock smiled at his relative, "What you missed is the I.D on the inside zip pocket of his jacket," Sherlock said, zipping it open and pulling it out,

"Steven Grimshire, 34 years old and employed at Smiths Construction and Building Tools," Sherlock read aloud,

"So the power tool thing is quite likely then?" Annalise asked, happiness shining in her eyes,

"Yes, I would say it is a very logical conclusion." Sherlock replied.

Soon they were in a cab, speeding off to the Smith warehouse where they had gotten an interview with the founder of the company. Sherlock strode out of the cab, John by his side, Annalise with her arm through Neville's and her head held high. The four entered the surprisingly flashy building and went up to the receptionist,

"I have an appointment for Mr Smith. I'm on police business so please hurry up," Sherlock said quite rudely, tapping the desk in an annoyed fashion.

"if your with the police I'm going to have to see some I.D," The woman sneered, looking down at Neville and Annalise. Sherlock dug around in his coat before pulling out Lestrade's badge and flashing it in her face.

"Can we go now?" Sherlock asked mockingly, putting the badge away. The receptionist huffed and pointed behind her.

"Catch the elevator up to floor 7, it's the door at the end."

Sherlock smiled and swooped off. John muttered a quick apology to the woman before joining his companion and the children.

They got out of the elevator and walked up to the door, knocking politely before a voice called,

"Come in!"

Sherlock and his entourage strolled into the office. His eyes scanned around, taking in the pictures and layout. The man gestured towards a set of seats.

"Please, sit down. I hope Gladys wasn't too rude, she is a bit opinionated but she gets her job done," he sighed,

"Please tell me you have information about Steven, is he okay? We haven't seen him for days…" Mr Smith asked,

"We found him today," Mr Smith looked up in hope, "He was murdered," The man looked down again, seemingly holding back tears,

"Well… okay. He was a good man." He stated quietly.

The whole time the conversation had gone on Neville was slowly growing more and more suspicious with every word said.

"Do you know anything that could have happened around him. Rivalries at work? Anything?" John asked softly,

"Not really…" He replied shakily,

_He just moved that picture closer to him_ Neville noticed

Sherlock continued to interrogate him

_He's nervous, his eyes keep flicking down to that picture. His other hand is gripping more tightly than a normal person. He is sweating a bit more than average._

A woman entered the room, but stood still at the scene,

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked slowly,

"Oh no, we've just finished." John replied, standing up. The others did as well. Neville glanced at her hands. _Red nailpolish_, he mused. He would have to tell Uncle Sherly,

"Thank you for your time," John said, then walked back outside with the others.

Neville glared at Gladys as the group walked out of the building. She glared back.

They caught a cab back to Baker Street, Sherlock leaned back into his chair, putting his hands in his classic steepled position. Neville sat next to him,

"Uncle Sherly?" He asked quietly,

"Not now, Neville. I'm thinking."

"The wife killed him." Neville stated. Sherlock looked at him inquisitively,

"How did you figure that out?" He asked, curiosity imminent in his voice.

"When you asked about problems at work he pulled a photo closer to him. When I had a look it was dear Mrs. Smith. When she came in today she had chipped red nail polish. My guess is that Steven Grimshire harassed her, she fought back leaving the nail marks on the neck and somehow pushed him into a piece of machinery, cutting him in half. She freaked out, called her husband and left. He took him to his house and set the scene. Or at least, that's what I think." Neville deduced.

"That is brilliant!" John whispered from the hallway, holding two mugs of coffee in his hand. Neville shrugged,

"It was all in the body language."

John tucked in Annalise and Neville.

"Today was fun, wasn't it John?" Neville asked,

"Yeah. I still can't believe Sherlock brought you to a murder scene though," He directed at Annalise who grinned happily,

"Yeah! That was so fun. I learnt so much. Like ho-" Annalise started saying but John cut her off.

"Annalise, leave it for tonight. Goodnight you two!" He called shutting the door,

"G'night Uncle John"

Annalise sat up.

"Well done today, Neville. I would have never noticed those changes in body language. It's like you're a mini Cal Lightman!" She laughed,

"Thank god Lestrade got to them though, I heard Uncle Sherly telling John how they caught him in the airport," Neville recounted. Annalise laughed again.

They both fell asleep to the sound of each other's sleepy chatting.


End file.
